Silverstream
Not to be confused with the Pegasus pony of the same name. beak and claws/fins |relatives = Sky Beak (father) Ocean Flow (mother) Terramar (younger brother) Queen Novo (maternal aunt) Princess Skystar (cousin) Unnamed cousins |voice = Lauren Jackson (English) Myy Lohi (Finnish) Alexandra Corréa (European French) Paulina Moś (Polish) Jussara Marques (Brazilian Portuguese) |headercolor = #F9D8FA |headerfontcolor = #6EA0C6}} Silverstream, or Silver Stream, is a female Hippogriff/seapony and one of the "Young Six" who appears in season eight of the show as a student at Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship. Development Silverstream has the same name as a character in Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, published four years before her introduction in the series. Silverstream was presented as a seapony named Silver Stream in her introduction at the HASCON "First Look at My Little Pony Season 8!" panel on September 9, 2017. Depiction in the series In the season eight premiere School Daze - Part 1 and Part 2, Silverstream enrolls in Twilight Sparkle's newly opened School of Friendship as a student, having been brought to Ponyville by naval general Seaspray to represent the Hippogriffs. Initially, Silverstream is particularly excited to be at the school, but Twilight's strict adherence to the Equestria Education Assocation's guidelines cause the school courses to be dull and boring. When Silverstream cuts class with Sandbar, Smolder, Gallus, Yona, and Ocellus, the six hang out together and slowly become good friends. They later return to school for Friends and Family Day, but they accidentally ruin the event and cause damage to the school. Chancellor Neighsay of the EEA perceives their fun and games as an attack orchestrated by other non-pony creatures, and the offended tribe leaders pull their students out of school, including Silverstream. Not wanting to say goodbye to each other after the school is closed, Silverstream and her new friends go into hiding at the Castle of the Two Sisters. The six have fun together at first, but they are eventually attacked by ferocious puckwudgies, prompting the Mane Six to save them. When Silverstream and her friends are asked to come back to school, they are reluctant to continue their boring lessons, but Twilight and the others assure them things will be better and more fun than before. After Twilight defies the authority of Chancellor Neighsay and reopens the School of Friendship, Seaspray allows Silverstream to re-enroll at the school, much to her extreme delight. In Surf and/or Turf, Twilight travels to Mount Aris to have Silverstream's parents, Sky Beak and Ocean Flow, sign a permission slip so that Silverstream can go on field trips. In Horse Play, she takes part in Twilight's play about Princess Celestia. In The Parent Map, Silverstream appears flying outside the Castle of Friendship. In Non-Compete Clause, Silverstream and her friends go on a teamwork-building field trip with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Though their constant arguing and vying for the next "Teacher of the Month" award gets in the way of any learning, Silverstream enjoys herself throughout the entire outing, eventually declaring it the "best field trip ever". In Molt Down, Silverstream briefly appears when Spike is outside the School of Friendship. In Marks for Effort, she is seen attending one of Fluttershy's classes, flying with the butterflies Fluttershy brought for the students to make friends with. She is later seen exiting the school with her friends after a test. In A Matter of Principals, Silverstream and her classmates are shown various magical artefacts by Twilight just before she is summoned by the Cutie Map. During the "Spell-venger Hunt", Silverstream is paired up with Gallus. When they find the crown of King Grover, they are chased by portraits enchanted by Discord. She and her friends are present when Starlight Glimmer apologizes to Discord for not including him and offers him the job of "vice headmare". In The Hearth's Warming Club, a prank ruins the Hearth's Warming tree, andthe students are all under suspicion for it, and charged with cleaning up the mess while they are questioned one by one. During this time, Silverstream tells her friends about the Three Days of Freedom Festival her fellow Hippogriffs celebrate. When the guilty party doesn't come forward, the students start accusing each other. When Gallus confesses that he was the culprit, resulting in him having to stay for friendship lessons over the holidays, Silverstream and the others all choose to stay with him. In Friendship University, Silverstream and her friends appear looking at a flyer for the University. In The End in Friend, she and her classmates observe Rainbow Dash and Rarity as part of Twilight's lesson on compromising in friendship. Other depictions Storybooks Hippogriff Silverstream appears on the cover of the adaptation Meet the New Class. Commercials Hippogriff Silverstream and seapony Silver Stream appear simultaneously in the promotional music video Saved by My Friends. My Little Pony (mobile game) Silverstream is a character in Gameloft's mobile game. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Starting with The Maud Couple, Silverstream also appears in both seapony and Hippogriff forms in the theme song. Merchandise A brushable figure of Hippogriff Silverstream is included in the upcoming Friendship is Magic "Kindness Lessons" toy set with Fluttershy. Personality Among the Young Six, Silverstream is portrayed as incredibly hyperactive and bubbly, similar to Pinkie Pie and her cousin, Princess Skystar. Stated to have lived underwater for most of her life, she is very curious about the world around her and unfamiliar with creatures like changelings and griffons or social concepts like boredom and sarcasm. She is particularly fascinated by stairs, since there were none in her undersea home. It is revealed in What Lies Beneath that her biggest fear is the possibility of the Storm King's return. Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Silverstream, Duke Silversaddle, Jetstream, Roger Silvermane, Sheriff Silverstar, Silver Berry, Silver Frames, Silver Shill, Silver Spanner, Silver Spoon, Silver Spoon, Silver Zoom, and Silverspeed. References pl:Silverstream ru:Сильвер Стрим Category:Hippogriffs Category:Royalty Category:School of Friendship students Category:Seaponies Category:Supporting characters Category:Young Six Category:Featured articles